Curi Start
by AizakiiRIN
Summary: Hinata menyukai Naruto-dan Naruto ternyata mengetahuinya, dan ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Hinata. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata, mendahului teman-temannya yang juga menyukai Hinata. Terisnpirasi setelah membaca lirik lagu dari AKB48 - Flying Get. Songfic . ONESHOT. RnR? :D


Minnasan~ Ini fanfic kedua saya yang saya publish di fandom Naruto~

Maafkan saya bila cara penulisan, deskripsi, dll masih gak ada peningkatan, -_-"

Mohon di maklum ya~

Kalau ada keritik / saran, bahkan flame, silahkan kalian tuangkan saja dalam review, dengan senang hati saya akan membaca semua review kalian~ hehe

Baiklah~ Selamat baca Minna~ :D

* * *

**Curi _Start_**

**Song-fic - Oneshot_  
_**

**Aizakii Okumura**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Flying Get Song © AKB48**

**Indonesian Translation Lyric © Uswatun Hasanah [ ]**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**GAJE**

**ABAL**

**Deskripsi masih jelek**

**Chara mungkin pada OOC**

**Typo(s)**

**AU**

* * *

Panas. Sekali lagi. Panas.

Cukup.

Laki-laki berambut jabrik berwarna kuning cerah ini nampaknya sedang berjuang melawan teriknya matahari di pantai siang itu. Menyeka peluhnya berkali-kali dengan tangan kirinya, dan kembali meminun minuman yang tampaknya tak ingin ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Lamban" Suara berat dari arah utara—ralat—dari belakang Naruto membuatnya berpaling, dan ia mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_ sedang melipat lengannya di dada dan menatapnya dengan datar.

"Apa maksudmu _teme_, heh?" Naruto bertanya dengan susah payah, ha—sepertinya dia sangat kerepotan dengan cuaca di siang itu.

"Kau lamban, _dobe_" Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu kembali mengulangi perkataannya. Dan tak sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau ini, sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar denganmu, _Te-me-no-ba-ka_" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, pergi menuju teman-temannya yang lain, dan membuat Sasuke hanya diam. Tanpa merespon perkataan Naruto sedikit pun.

"Oi, Naruto, kau seharusnya menikmati hari yang cerah ini dengan gembira!" Seorang laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya merangkul Naruto dengan senang hati dan membuat Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Panas, kau tahu! Aku tahu hari ini cerah, tapi—"

"—kau harusnya menikmatinya dengan penuh semangat, Naruto! Ayo tunjukan semangat masa mudamu di liburan ini!" Seorang laki-laki dengan mata berbinar-binar tiba-tiba berteriak, sukses membuat Naruto mengernyit. Pusing.

"Haah~!" Naruto melepaskan lengan milik Kiba –laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu—dengan kasar, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Hoi~ Kau ini, baru karena panas saja, sudah lemas begitu, payah" Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ cerah tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Naruto dan membuat telinganya serasa berdengung, oh, sungguh, gadis ini seperti lebah saja, sungguh menyengat.

"Panas, Sakura, aku tidak ta—"

"Sepertinya kau juga kerepotan karena panas ya, Hinata?" Tiba-tiba, gadis lain berambut pirang _ponytail_ datang dan menghampiri seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang wajahnya memerah. Bukan… dia bukan malu—demam—atau apapun itu, sekali lagi, karena cuacanya.

"Ah… a-aku tidak apa-apa ko, Ino-chan" Gadis yang mengenakan jepit berwarna ungu yang bernama Hinata itu tersenyum kaku.

* * *

_Giragira~ yosha nai taiyo ga  
Tsuyobi de teritsukeru on the beach  
Unubore ondo wa kyujosho  
Ochitsukanai no wa manatsu no saga da ne_

_Matahari cerah tanpa ampun  
Bersinar dengan terik di atas pantai  
Suhu yang congkak tiba-tiba naik  
Pertengahan musim panas membuatmu gelisah_

* * *

Naruto menatap Hinata yang wajahnya tampak sangat kepanasan. Wajahnya yang putih sekarang berubah menjadi agak _pink_, rambutnya tampak sedikit basah karena keringat, termasuk bagian tubuhnya yang lain, dan tanpa sengaja—

Keduanya saling menatap.

Naruto sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya dan berniat membentuk seulas senyum, tapi—

Hinata membuang muka. Meskipun ujung matanya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan _sapphire blue _milik Naruto. Eh? Ada apa dengannya?

"A-aku, aku mau pergi dulu ya, Sa-sakura-chan, Ino-chan" Tiba-tiba gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, berniat meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang berdiam di bawah payung. Hei… padahal kan ia butuh kipas—angin sejuk—atau apapun itu, mengapa ia malah pergi?

"Hinata aneh" Ino –gadis berkuncir kuda itu—berkomentar singkat.

Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil, lalu tertawa tertahan. Kerongkongannya yang kering memaksanya untuk kembali menegak minuman yang sedari tadi ia pegang, namun ia malah tersedak.

"Uhuk!—uh—ah! _Mendokusai_!" Sepertinya Naruto sudah meng-_copy_ salah satu kata favorit temannya, aha?

Ino menatap Naruto dengan heran. Oh sungguh, pemikirannya bahwa Naruto itu _baka_ sepertinya tidak akan berubah.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada agak tinggi, raut wajahnya seperti terganggu.

"Ahaha—tidak apa-apa" Naruto tertawa dengan terpaksa, dan membuat gadis berambut _pink_ itu berdecak kesal.

Naruto kembali menegak minumannya dan ia kembali teringat pada—Hinata.  
Gadis berambut panjang dan bertubuh mungil itu mulai memenuhi pikirannya dan membuatnya tersenyum –lagi—tanpa sadar. Ia sudah sering melihat Hinata membuang muka saat ia menatapnya. Aneh. Lucu. Sekali lagi ia kembali tersenyum. Bocah Namikaze itu mulai menebak-nebak meskipun dengan kekuatan otaknya yang –ehem- standar.

* * *

_Futari me ga aeba  
Naze ka sorasu no ni  
Boku o mata sugu miru kimi tte  
Moshikashite moshikashite_

_Ketika mata kita bertemu  
Tak tahu mengapa, kau menghindari pandanganku  
Namun kemudian kau segera memandangiku lagi  
Mungkinkah itu artin__ya, mungkinkah itu artinya kau…_

* * *

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, sepertinya nuraninya berkata, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Tadi aku melihat Sasuke pergi bersama wanita, apa kalian tidak penasaran..?"

Oh. Oh.

Naruto sepertinya hendak membuat sebuah pertengkaran yang cukup sengit sekarang, jadi itu niatnya? Ah—sepertinya bukan—

"A-apa? Sasuke-kun? Ah~ tidak!"

"Aku harus melihatnya!"

"Hei! Maksudmu, aku, kan?"

-bla bla bla bla bla—

Ohoho… sepertinya dialog di atas sudah jelas menggambarkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku pergi dulu~" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, pergi meninggalkan keributan yang sulit untuk berakhir itu.

**~XxXxXxX~**

Naruto mencari-cari sosok gadis yang yang sedari tadi sudah memenuhi pikirannya, dan ia menemukan gadis itu sedang bermain layang-layang bersama…err…-

Neji?

Oh tidak. Sepertinya akan sulit mendekati Hinata saat ini. Gadis itu sedang bersama dengan kakak sepupunya yang kelewat protektif alis mengidap _sister complex_ tingkat tinggi. Dan terlebih lagi, Neji –kakak sepupu Hinata itu—benci pada Naruto.

Eh?

Ah sama saja, intinya Neji seperti alergi pada Naruto, di dekati sedikit, Neji biasanya langsung marah-marah.

Gila? Sepertinya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto tentang Neji Hyuuga.

Tapi Naruto tidak mau membuang keputusannya sekarang. Ah sudahlah, sekarang yang ia pikirkan hanya Hinata. Hinata—Hinata—dan Hinata. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, dan dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Hinata.

* * *

_Furaingugetto boku wa hitoashi-saki ni  
Kimi no kimochi ima sugu te ni ireyou ka  
Furaingugetto nani ka iwa reru mae ni  
Kokoro no uchi bibi~ to kanjiru mama ni_

_Flying get  
Kurasa aku akan segera  
Menggapai perasanmu  
Selangkah lagi  
Flying get  
Aku akan menjaga  
Sengatan listik di hatiku  
Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu_

* * *

"Hi~na~ta~" Oh. Nada ia memanggil Hinata cukup genit sekarang.

"Eh—eh? Naruto-kun?" Hinata sepertinya terkejut, ia melangkah mundur sedikit dan ia memegang tali layang-layangnya lebih erat sekarang –sepertinya— .

"Hehe… menyenangkan ya? Kau suka main layang-layang, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada super manis yang di buat-buat, mungkin kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

"Ah—a-aku—"

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Ha—haha—

Neji mulai buka suara.

"Menemui Hinata, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto menjawab dengan datar, dan ia kembali tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Kau mengganggu, lebih baik pergi sana!"

"Apa urusanmu? Ha?" Naruto mulai melawan sekarang.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Hinata!" Neji mulai marah-marah, oh ayolah, dia memang selalu seperti itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah. Selalu begini. Merepotkan. Akhirnya laki-laki bermata biru itu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli pada Neji, dan ia kembali tersenyum pada Hinata. Berharap gadis itu akan membalasnya, bukan membuang muka, dan—

_BINGO! _

Hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Senyuman manis –super manis—terlukis di wajah Hinata. Dan pipi itu sedikit merona.

* * *

_Dare to ite mo (dare to ite mo)  
Hohoemi-kata de (hohoemi-kata de)  
Kimi ga boku ni koi o koi o shi teru no wa teppan  
Furaingugetto dakara dare yori hayaku  
Kimi no hato no subete boku no mono  
Sukidakara rabu furage!_

_Tak peduli bersama siapapun dirimu (Tak peduli bersama siapapun dirimu)  
Dari caramu tersenyum (Dari caramu tersenyum)  
Terlihat jelas bahwa kau jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta padaku  
Flying get  
Kan ku buat seluruh hatimu menjadi milikku  
Lebih cepat dari siapapun  
Karena aku menyukaimu, kan ku kibarkan bendera cinta_

* * *

"Ah—ah—_chotto_-! " Hinata berteriak karena tiba-tiba tali layang-layang yang ia pegang terlepas, dan ia berlari untuk menggapainya.

Terlihat jelas bahwa ia kerepotan, dan ujung matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, sepertinya minta pertolongan.

"Biarkan saja, Hinata! Kita beli lagi saja!" Neji tiba-tiba berjalan menghampiri Hinata –yang masih berlari—dan menyentuh bahu Hinata, tapi—

"Biar aku yang ambil!" Naruto berlari mengejar layang-layang itu, dan—

Dapat!

Tampaknya sekarang Naruto sedang hebat dan memukau, ya?

* * *

_Kurakura~ doyo shita junjo de  
Sono hada chira mi shi teta bikini  
Kokuhaku welcome-sa oide  
Sunao ni naranakya tanoshikunai ze_

_Dengan hati polos yang pusing dan gelisah  
Kau yang memakai bikini yang berkibar di atas pantai  
Adalah pengakuan terbuka  
Tak mengasyikkan jika kau tak jujur terhadap dirimu sendiri_

* * *

"Uhm, Ini" Naruto tersenyum dan menyerahkan tali layang-layang itu pada Hinata.

"A-ariga—"

"Ayo, Hinata!" Neji menarik lengan Hinata untuk menjauh dari Naruto dan membuat Naruto berdecak kesal.

'dasar, mengganggu saja' Pikir Naruto.

Naruto masih berdiri saat Hinata dan Neji sudah agak jauh. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, karena sepertinya Neji sama sekali tidak mengizinkan ia mendekati Hinata biarpun hanya sedikit.

Ia menatap Hinata dari kejauhan, dan ia melihat Hinata juga memandanginya.

Oh. Rupanya Hinata sudah tidak menghindari pandangannya lagi, dan membuat Naruto tersenyum tanpa sadar dan kembali pada keputusan awalnya.

* * *

_Sono me saso~ teru  
Boku ni kite kure to  
Sore ga moso toshite mo koe o  
Kakete minakya hajimaranai_

_Matamu yang menggoda  
Seakan mengatakan, "Ayo kemari"  
Walaupun ini hanya angan-angan  
Tak akan ada yang terjadi jika aku tak berbicara denganmu_

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan agak cepat menuju tempat Hinata dan Neji, ia sudah memutuskan tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Neji pergi dari sana, tapi—

Ini sama saja. Hinata kini sedang bersama seseorang yang amat Naruto Kenal. Siapa?

Gaara.

Laki-laki berambut merah menyala yang merupakan kapten tim basket di sekolah Naruto. Ya, dia populer. Sangat populer, malah.

Dan Naruto pernah mendengar bahwa Gaara menyukai Hinata, ini membuat semangatnya sedikit menurun, tapi tetap saja, ia sudah terlanjur berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

* * *

_Furaingugetto- kimi ni karaburi shite mo  
Atatte kudakero aru aru otoko janai ka  
Furaingugetto itsumo yaru dake yaru-sa  
Damatte mi tete mo koi wa dekinai yo_

_Flying get  
Walaupun aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu, aku masih punya kesempatan  
Kan ku hancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalanku  
Aku 'kan laki-laki  
Flying get  
Kan ku lakukan segala yang ku bisa  
Jika aku tetap diam, cintamu akan terjual_

* * *

"Hi~na~ta~" Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan nada genitnya –lagi—

"Eh? Naruto-kun.." Hinata menatap Naruto yang tersenyum manis padanya, dan ia pun sedikit melirik pada Gaara.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu, Hinata?" Naruto meminta.

"Ah—un" Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto menelan ludah, ok, sekarang dia sudah ada di samping Hinata. Tapi ia malah bingung sekarang harus bagaimana.

'_baka_!' Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yo! Hinata!"

Terdengar satu teriakan yang terasa _familiar_ di telinga mereka bertiga. Dan itu adalah—

Anak-anak laki-laki.

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati anak-anak laki-laki itu sedang berjalan –sedikit berlari sebenarnya—menghampiri Hinata. Mereka adalah Kiba –itu, cowok yang punya tato segitiga terbalik itu–, Chouji –anak gen—upps—yang membawa _snack_ maksudnya–, Shikamaru –si rambut nanas–, Lee –cowok yang paling semangat di kelas Naruto–, dan Sasuke –cowok _raven_ yang punya banyak _fans_–.

'si _teme_ juga ikut-ikutan kemari? Mau apa dia?' Naruto bertanya dalam hati.

"Hi Hinata!" Kiba, tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahu Hinata membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Eh?! Ah—hi, Kiba-kun" Ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hei hei, sebenarnya untuk apa kalian semua kemari?" Gaara akhirnya buka suara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kami kan bebas mau kemana saja…" Ujar Kiba menanggapi perkataan Gaara.

"Cih, gara-gara kalian semuanya jadi kac—"

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, Hinata!" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik lengan Hinata, tapi—

"Jangan seenaknya kau, aku masih ada perlu dengan Hinata" Gaara menahan Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia lalu beralih pada Hinata.

"Lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan berdua saja, Hinata, aku sudah susah payah kesini, masa' kau tidak menghargai usahaku?" Ujar Naruto memelas.

"E-eh, tapi—"

"Ayolah, Hinata, jangan pedulikan mereka, apalagi si rambut merah ini, lebih baik kau bersamaku saja"

_PLETAK!_

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Naruto, dan pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si ram—maaf, Gaara.

"Kau ini mengganggu sekali, Naruto," Gaara melipat lengannya.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, lebih baik kau saja yang pergi, jangan ajak-ajak Hinata" Gaara masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, dengan sukses membuat Naruto kembali menelan ludah.

"Iya, kau ini kenapa sih, Naruto? Bersemangat sekali membawa Hinata pergi?" Kiba berkomentar.

"Iya! Kita kan juga ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata - san!" Lee, masih dengan rasa semangatnya yang luar biasa, menambahkan.

"_Dobe no baka_" Sasuke ikut-ikutan.

"_Mendokusai_" Shi—ah kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara.

"_Urusai_! Kalian diam saja! Ayo Hinata!" Kali ini, tarikan Naruto berhasil membuat mereka sedikit menjauh dari sana, meski—

"Eh-? Tunggu Naruto-kun! Mere—"

"Sudah ikuti saja aku!"

Hinata masih tidak mengerti.

* * *

_Isamiashi de mo (isamiashi de mo)_  
_Ichiban'nori de (ichiban'nori de)_  
_Boku ga kimi ni zokkonzokkon'na no wa muso_  
_Furaingugetto yoyaku matteru yona_  
_Mawari no otoko-tachi o dashinuite_  
_Tokuige ni rabu furage!_

_Walau aku terlihat begitu bersemangat (Walau aku terlihat begitu bersemangat)_  
_Aku akan menjadi laki-laki pertama (Aku akan menjadi laki-laki pertama)_  
_Dalamnya cintaku padamu tak tertandingi_  
_Flying get_  
_Aku akan menghajar setiap lelaki_  
_Yang tengah menunggu perilisanmu_  
_Dan dengan bangga mengibarkan bendera cintaku_

* * *

"Ah~ Akhirnya aku bisa membawamu jauh dari mereka~ Hah~" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah.

Hinata hanya diam dan menekan bagian dadanya, tampaknya ia juga kelelahan setelah di paksa berlari oleh Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Hinata. Hanya berdua denganmu. Dan ini penting"

_DEG!_

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto barusan.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku harus mengatakannya, Hinata" Naruto menatap Hinata serius.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan" Hinata mengangguk dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, mencoba menenangkan gemuruh di hatinya. Dan ia mencoba untuk melawan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

* * *

_Furaingugetto boku wa hitoashi-saki ni_  
_Kimi no kimochi ima sugu te ni ireyou ka_  
_Furaingugetto nani ka iwa reru mae ni_  
_Kokoro no uchi bibi~ to kanjiru mama ni_

_Flying get_  
_Kurasa aku akan segera_  
_Menggapai perasanmu_  
_Selangkah lagi_  
_Flying get_  
_Aku akan menjaga_  
_Sengatan listik di hatiku_  
_Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu_

* * *

"Ehem—!" Naruto berdehem tiba-tiba, namun ia kembali tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apa kau memang seperti yang aku pikirkan, Hinata. Tapi, aku seringkali menangkap beberapa hal yang tidak aku mengerti tentangmu, khususnya padaku" Naruto mulai menjelaskan.

Hinata masih menatap Naruto.

"Aku sering melihatmu memandangiku dari kejauhan, aku sering merasa bahwa kau selalu memperhatikanku, meskipun terkadang aku tidak menghiraukannya, tapi, kau selalu menghindariku saat aku mencoba mendekatimu" Naruto kembali berkata.

"Eh—"

Naruto tersenyum dan menggenggam lengan Hinata, memberinya isyarat untuk tidak berbicara dulu. Dan Hinata pun kembali diam.

"Meskipun aku kesulitan untuk mendekatimu, meskipun aku kesulitan untuk membuat Neji tidak memarahiku karena mendekatimu, meskipun mungkin Gaara akan memusuhiku, tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh—" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

* * *

_Dare to ite mo (dare to ite mo)_  
_Hohoemi-kata de (hohoemi-kata de)_  
_Kimi ga boku ni koi o koi o shi teru no wa teppan_

_Tak peduli bersama siapapun dirimu (Tak peduli bersama siapapun dirimu)_  
_Dari caramu tersenyum (Dari caramu tersenyum)_  
_Terlihat jelas bahwa kau jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta padaku_

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Naruto berlutut dan menatap dengan lembut pada mata Hinata.

"Eh—eh?" Hinata menatap Naruto, dan rona merah di wajahnya bertambah, ia merasa akan melayang saat itu juga.

Namun—

_BRUK!_

Hinata pingsan dengan sukses.

"Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan, ia lalu menatap wajah Hinata yang masih merona.

'aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukaiku, Hinata. Tapi kenapa kau malah pingsan?' Naruto berkata dalam hati dengan tawa tertahan di wajahnya.

'Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, Hinata' Ujarnya lagi dalam hati, masih dengan tawa tertahan di wajahnya.

* * *

_Furaingugetto dakara dare yori hayaku_  
_Kimi no hato no subete boku no mono_  
_Sukidakara rabu furage!_

_Flying get_  
_Kan ku buat seluruh hatimu menjadi milikku_  
_Lebih cepat dari siapapun_  
_Karena aku menyukaimu, kan ku kibarkan bendera cinta_

* * *

"Oi! Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?!" Tiba-tiba Neji datang dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Eh? A-aku tidak melakukan apa-ap—"

_BUGH!_

**-Owari-**

* * *

Saya sebenarnya agak ragu pas publish ceritanya, karena saya merasa, ini gak pantes di sebut song fic. ._.

Baiklah minnasan, kasih tau saya ya, fanfic saya ini emang sebuah song-fic apa bukan, hehe

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya! :D

Arigatou~**  
**

**-Aizakii-  
**


End file.
